


second chance

by milkcore



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ash Lynx Dies, Ash Lynx Goes to Japan, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Cute Okumura Eiji, M/M, Mention of abuse, Mentions of Ash Lynx's Past, Okumura Eiji Has Long Hair, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, One Shot, Past Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soft Okumura Eiji, Somewhat sad, Soulmates, ash forgets everything, ash knows something’s missing, ash lynx - Freeform, banana fish - Freeform, eiji okumura - Freeform, eiji remembers, mention of Dino Golzine - Freeform, mention of ibe shunichi, teacher Eiji Okumura, they get thrown into a different universe, theyre soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcore/pseuds/milkcore
Summary: in which the world knows it messed up and gives ash and eiji a second chance.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	second chance

“ash!” 

‘someone’s crying... who is that? they sound so sad...’ ash thought as his mind started getting foggy. 

he forced his eyes open blinking a few times. looking over to where he felt the tight grip on his hand he saw a bloody eiji.

‘ah... it’s eiji.’

“please don’t die on me ash.” eiji sniffled gripping ash’s hand tighter.

‘eiji’s supposed to be on his way back to japan why is he here? japan... it sounds nice.. i really wanna go.’ ash’s eyes fluttered shut unable to keep them open any longer. 

•

ash woke up confused. staring up at the ceiling he tried to remember anything before waking up just now. 

something didn’t feel right.

he knew his name and age and also where he was normal things like that. 

it felt as if this was the first time he was conscious though. he knew everything about himself but he couldn’t remember anything before waking up just now. 

this could be because the universe had messed up.

it knew the moment they took ash from eiji that it had messed up. to make up for it they were both sent to a different universe. 

in this universe ash hadn’t gotten stabbed. he hasn’t died. 

in this universe ash never met eiji. 

pushing himself up into a sitting position ash sat there blank for a moment. 

he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. he could remember that the banana fish case had been closed. 

dino had died and once police got the evidence they needed everyone else had been arrested. the briefcase with the information on banana fish had been destroyed in the fire.

everything had been settled but for some reason ash felt like something was missing. 

he laid around for days with no motivation to force himself up. curling himself up tightly in the blankets he let the days come and go. 

“how did i get out of bed everyday?’”

his chest ached. he didn’t like this feeling. he felt similar throughout his life but never like something important was missing. 

he never had much of anything that was important so what was it? what or who could he not remember? why were they so important? 

ash spent the next few days rummaging through every drawer in the apartment. picking through every piece of paper looking for clues. 

the apartment was a wreck by time he found a tiny piece of paper tucked away in a book. 

japan.

“japan? what’s in japan?” with brows furrowed he grabbed at his chest. 

why did he feel so connected to japan? why to somewhere he’d never been? 

his heart leapt. something was screaming at him to go. 

“it’s here. i have to go.” 

ash booked the soonest ticket to japan and packed his bags. 

•

when eiji woke up it was a different story. he cried for days refusing to see anyone.

he wouldn’t eat wouldn’t talk and once he was out of tears he stared blankly. 

he heard from his family he never went to new york. 

it felt like some kind of cruel joke to eiji.

ash had forgotten but eiji? 

eiji remembered everything. he remembers everything that happened in new york. remembered watching ash die gripping onto his hand. 

“if what they said was true... and in this world i never went to new york that means.. we never met and ash never died right?”

eiji did all he could trying to track ash down. he looked up ash’s name everywhere he could but nothing. 

he had no connection to anyone that could help him. he couldn’t ask ibe without giving him a good reason as to why he was trying to find a random guy. so he did what he could on his own. 

there was never any records of aslan jade callenreese’s birth nor his death.

“maybe he was never real to begin with...” eiji felt as if he was starting to go crazy. they told him he had never gone to new york and no one remembered hearing about ash. 

the only thing he could think of now was to just go to new york and try to find him. 

eiji sighed dropping his head into his hands. his family didn’t have that kind of money. he also had no reason to go to new york in his family’s eyes.

it was gonna take him years to save up for a plane ticket and the cost of hotel stays. he had no idea how long he’d be in new york for. 

he still didn’t know if ash even remembered him or wanted to see if. he remembered that ash didn’t show up at the airport in the other world. that wasn’t going to stop him. 

he was determined to make it happen no matter how long it took. he was going to find ash if ash didn’t find him first. 

he got a job teaching at the local preschool and started saving up. 

•

ash stepped off the plane taking a deep breath. he wandered around the airport trying to figure out what to do next. he hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

“where ya headin kid?” ash narrowed his eyes turning around to the man who tapped his shoulder. 

it was quite obvious that ash wasn’t from here. he appreciated that the man spoke in english but he knew better than to let his guard down. 

not only that but he wasn’t exactly sure where he was headed. all he knew was japan he didn’t know where in japan. 

“...izumo.” ash shocked himself hearing the word come out of his mouth. he hadn’t even thought when he said it. it just slipped out. 

‘where did that come from?’ 

“izumo? well you can get there in about seven hours if you take the train.” the man grabbed a pen scribbling something down on a pamphlet.

ash nodded and thanked the man taking the pamphlet. following what it said he made it to the train station. 

he sighed taking his seat and placed his bag down by his feet. getting settled he let his head lean back against the seat looking out the window. thankfully no one had sat anywhere near him and he pretty much had the entire half of the train to himself. 

ash wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke up it was already one in the afternoon. 

“just an hour left..” he was starting to get antsy. leg bouncing as he played with his phone to pass the time. 

it was when the train finally stopped that his nerves really kicked in. he was nervous about what it was he was going to find. 

hauling the strap of his bag over his shoulder ash stepped off the train. 

it was pretty here. it wasn’t hot but it wasn’t freezing either. ash liked how nice the cool breeze felt as he walked around the town. 

he wasn’t sure where he was headed but he just followed his instincts. 

his feet were starting to hurt from walking around so much looking for anything that felt familiar. he sighed and decided to take a break for a little while. 

that is until he saw a man who was surrounded by small children. the man looked to be in his early twenties with his long hair tied back and a big smile.

he giggled along with the children pushing a few loose strand of hair from his face. the man looked very sweet and somewhat small drowning in a baby blue oversized sweater. 

the man must’ve felt someone staring because he looked over locking eyes with ash. at first he was completely shocked but then he gave ash the softest smile he’d ever seen. 

he watched as the man turned to an older lady saying something before bowing.

ash was frozen. he couldn’t stop looking at the man since he set eyes on him. something about him seemed so familiar. 

he stood still as the man got closer cupping his cheek. 

ash’s chest burned.

usually ash hated people touching him. hated how it reminded him of the years of trauma and abuse he went through. 

this man was different though. he didn’t mind being touched by him. he wanted to be closer. wanted to hold him and never let go. he couldn’t quite tell what their relationship was but he could tell this man was very very important to him 

“i’ve been waiting for so long.” the man gently caressed ash’s cheek with a look so happy and fond. ash was almost worried that the man was about to cry. 

“i know you.. i know i do but i can’t remember... it felt like someone or something was screaming for me to come here.” he furrowed his brows. there’s no way ash didn’t know him. there’s no way he’d be so comfortable around someone he didn’t know. 

the man giggled softly at that. “my soul is always with you after all.”

ash thinks that must’ve been the trigger. he stood silent tears welling up in his eyes as the memories came flooding back. it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“eiji... eiji..” he cried throwing himself into eiji’s arm. eiji only smiled and held him tightly petting his hair. 

“i’m sorry for making you wait.” after calming down a bit ash pulled away slightly embarrassed but didn’t let go. 

“it’s ok. you’re here now.” eiji smiled reaching up to wipe ash’s tears.

“your hairs gotten really long.” ash smiled back brushing a few pieces of fallen hair from eiji’s face. 

“it’s been three years for me.” 

ash’s eyes widened at that. 

“t-three years... it’s only been a few weeks for me.” 

“i think we became conscious of being in this world at different times. i tried to find you but there was no records of you existing.. that’s why i was saving up to go to new york i almost had enough but you showed up and surprised me.” 

“you really did wait for a long time..” ash frowned tightening his arms around eiji. 

“it’s alright i’d wait forever for you.”

they got interrupted by a wolf whistle from one of eiji’s coworkers.

“eiji you didn’t tell us your boyfriend was coming! take the rest of the day off we can handle it. go have fun~” she grinned yelling in japanese while wiggling her eyebrows at them. 

eiji went beet red to which ash asked what she had said. 

“n-nothing!” he cleared his voice taking ash’s hand. “let’s go.” 

“go where?” ash followed confused and eiji glanced back at him with a smile.

“home.”

**Author's Note:**

> ash sells his apartment in new york the next day and lives with eiji in izumo.
> 
> they get ash into therapy and japanese lessons which— didn’t take him long to pick up the langue since he’s a genius. 
> 
> every morning eiji wakes up to a sleepy ash wiggling into his arms and nosing at his neck to which he stays in bed another thirty minutes to cuddle and pet ash. 
> 
> soft boyfriends that’s all <3


End file.
